


so we could party too

by plinys



Series: Retweet Verse [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Birthday, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: richie tozier ✓ @trashmouthi would do no nut november, but if i dont have passionate sex with my husband on his birthday, what kind of man am i?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Retweet Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545427
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1350





	so we could party too

**Author's Note:**

> so tomorrow (november 15th) is my birthday, and im not very excited for it because im not doing anything special, but i found out that eddie's birthday is also in november. so i had to write a fic in honor of my fellow scorpio 
> 
> this fic is loosely set in the same universe as my other fic [ retweet ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872880) and all my other post canon social media fics, but you really don't need to read any of them to know what's happening. it's just reddie being domestic and dumb grown men on social media.

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** can you guys keep a secret? 

*

“What are you up to?” 

It takes ten seconds between Richie pressing send on the tweet, before Eddie ventures out into the living room. He had been working on something, has those reading glasses that he will insist he doesn’t really need on, hair a mess from the number of times he’s ran his hands through it the more he got frustrated with his work.

Richie would be lying if he said that the  _ overworked  _ look Eddie was currently sprouting didn’t turn him on a little. Then again, just about everything about Eddie turned Richie on a little, so he was biased. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Richie says. Attempting to look like the picture of innocence. Dropping his phone onto the couch cushions as if that would make it all look less obvious. 

It doesn’t. 

He knows because Eddie’s gaze follows the phone rather than staying glued to Richie’s features. 

“You do know that I have push notifications on for you-”

“ _ Romantic _ .” 

“-So whatever you’re up to.” 

“It’s for one of my shows,” Richie says. “My agent told me to post some shit, nothing important.” 

Eddie doesn’t believe him. 

That much is obvious. 

“Richie.” 

“Come here,” Richie says, holding out his arms, in an attempt to summon Eddie towards their couch. 

“I still have work to do,” Eddie says, even as he crosses the room, even as he slips into the seat next to Richie. 

Richie wraps his arms around Eddie, tugging him closer, cuddling really. They’ve both been so busy lately that they haven’t had time for moments like this. 

Simple calm moments. 

At least now, his tour is over for the time being, the movie he worked on with Bill all finished when it comes to Richie’s scenes, and no new project expected to come up until after the holidays. Maybe an interview or two to promote an animated project he’d been doing the voices on, but… Nothing too important.

Nothing that would keep him away for long. 

Whereas Eddie seems to only be getting more work as the year begins to wrap up.

“You can take a little break,” Richie insists. Holding Eddie in place, even though he isn’t really making any attempt to escape. 

“This client is going to be up my ass if I don’t have these numbers run by tomorrow.” 

“You’ll have time,” Richie insists. “And if all else fails, you could just quit and be my trophy husband.” 

Eddie laughs. “You’d like that wouldn’t you.” 

“Of course,” Richie shrugs. As though that should be obvious. The idea of having Eddie at home all the time with him seemed almost too nice of an idea to pass up. “We could keep you here in your fancy D-I-O-R slippers and-”

“Did you just spell  _ dior  _ out?”

“So that’s how you say it!”

Eddie laughs again, but this time it’s so soft, and when he presses the softest of kisses to Richie’s lips, a warm and wonderful feeling spreads through Richie. Fuck, he loves this man in his arms so much that some days it  _ hurts _ . 

Even if Eddie’s reading glasses do clink against Richie’s significantly more necessary glasses.

“You know,” Eddie says, voice still soft. “You don’t have to vague tweet things, just to get me to stop working.”

“It worked didn’t it?” 

*

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** i would do no nut november, but if i dont have passionate sex with my husband on his birthday, what kind of man am i?

**bev marsh ✓ @MARSH ** @trashmouth hey babe, as far as things you don’t need to publicly tweet. this is at the top of the list

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** @MARSH the people needed to know beverly!!!

**Edward Kaspbrak @EKaspbrak ** Hey @trashmouth the only thing I want for my birthday is for you to never tweet about our sex life again. 

**Edward Kaspbrak @EKaspbrak ** Also to be verified @twitter, please consider the amount of shit that I have to put up with and take pity on me. 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** maybe we [airplane emoji] no nut november after all 

  
  


*

Bev traps him the second they round the corner towards the bathrooms, and he really should have expected this. She had been shooting him  _ looks  _ all dinner, and the second that Richie stood up she decided she also suddenly needed to, leaving the husbands behind at the table. 

It’s a fancy restaurant. The sort of place that Richie has to remember to dress up for. Meanwhile Bev, Ben, and Eddie look like the belong here without even trying. Which means making a scene in the hallway by the bathroom gathers them more than a few odd looks. 

“What are you up to?”

“Why does everyone think that I’m up to something.” Richie says. Probably a bit too quickly. 

Bev narrows her eyes at him. 

Okay, definitely a bit too quickly. 

“Richie.”

“I am an innocent!”

She rolls her eyes at that. “I would have thought you were about to propose, except you already did that, when I wasn’t there to see it!”

“You can’t still be bitter about that.” 

“Yes, I can,” Bev insists. 

“You were my best man! You’re not allowed to still be bitter!”

“Stop trying to change the subject.”

“I’m not,” Richie insists. “I don’t even know what the subject is, Bev, and I really have to piss so unless you want us to get banned from ever coming back to this restaurant.” 

Bev narrows her eyes at him, but finally releases her iron like grip on Richie’s arm and says, “This isn’t over, Tozier.” 

“How do you still frighten me after all these years?” 

“It’s a talent.” 

  
  


*

**LOSERS GC MINUS EDDIE**

**BEV: ** so richie is up to something, and i made a new gc to get to the bottom of it

**RICHIE: ** I AM AN INNOCENT 

**RICHIE: ** also the title of this group chat feels mean :((((

**BEV: ** youre right my bad

_ [ _ ** _BEV _ ** _ changes group chat name to  _ ** _RICHIE IS UP TO SOMETHING_ ** _ ] _

**BEN: ** Haha

**RICHIE: ** :( 

**BILL: ** You know I actually think I know what this is about. 

**MIKE: ** I don’t know what anything that happens in any of these group chats is about anymore and honestly that feels like the best option here. 

**RICHIE: ** wait, Hold On

**RICHIE: ** what other gcs???? 

**MIKE: ** Oh look at the time. I have to go do my laundry.

**BEN: ** I also have to do something

**RICHIE: ** wait what are you guys up to????

**RICHIE: ** hello???? 

_ [ _ ** _RICHIE _ ** _ changes group chat name to  _ ** _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING_ ** ]

  
  


*

“I don’t know shit about astrology,” Richie explains, to the Good Morning America host. He’s supposed to be promoting a movie or something. But Richie hasn’t been the type to follow a script in years. 

There’s a tittering of laughter from the crowd. 

They’re a bit different than his usual sort. 

Really Richie is just glad that Eddie’s at work and won’t be able to watch this one until much later. “People are always doing these profiles of me and being saying shit like ‘ _ that’s so pisces of him _ ’, what the fuck does that even mean?” 

They’re going to have to  _ beep  _ that out. 

His publicist frowns at him from just beyond the cameras. 

“I don’t know what the means either,” the talk show host replies with a laugh of her own. 

“So, I googled this right, and apparently Pisces and Scorpios are incredibly sex compatable. Soulmate level shit.”

This gets him an  _ aww  _ from the audience rather than a laugh. 

“Your husband is a Scorpio, then?” 

Another  _ aww _ . 

“He’ll kill me if I spend this whole interview talking about him,” Richie tells her. “But, live fast, die young, right ladies?” 

  
  


*

**Edward Kaspbrak @EKaspbrak** One of the new interns was staring at me all morning. Somehow I know that @trashmouth has something to do with this. 

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** my bad lol

*

“Why are we going to Paris?” 

“Because we- Wait, how the fuck do you know about that?” 

Eddie holds up his phone, where the very secret birthday surprise that Richie had been planning had been automatically added to his calendar. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Richie says. “Happy Birthday?” 

“You know that you didn’t have to do anything special, right,” Eddie says. “That I would have been perfectly happy to spend my birthday just laying in bed and watching Disney movies with you.” 

“I know,” Richie says. Because this they had talked about. Eddie insisting before that birthdays really weren’t a big deal after you turned twenty-one and really anything past forty was pushing it as far as the whole concept of  _ fun birthdays  _ went. 

But there was something about being in love with someone that always makes you just want to do more.

And Richie would buy the whole universe for Eddie if he could.

Just to see that easy smile on his face, the one that Richie had spent too many years missing without even realizing it. 

“Though I was hoping that some part of those birthday plans, might involve me giving you some hot birthday  _ lovin’ _ -”

“If you want to nut this November, please never say that combination of words again.” 

“Fuck, I love you.”

“Gross,” Eddie says, but he’s teasing, and a moment later they’re kissing in the middle of their kitchen, like some disgustingly domestic couple. Only stopping when the beep of their oven reminds Richie that he was trying to cook Eddie an extra special pre-Birthday cake. 

From a box, but you know… Still  _ a cake _ . 

Though Eddie pressing up against him is making it hard for Richie to remember that he has to actually go get it out of the oven.

“You should get that.”

“It’ll be fine,” Richie insists. 

“I’m not having you burn the house down on my birthday,” Eddie insists. “No sex until after the cake.” 

And really, if there wasn’t an actual chance that Richie would fuck this up and burn the house down, he might have taken Eddie right then and there. 

“It’s not your birthday until tomorrow.”

“Do you want post-cake sex or not?” 

*

  
  


**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** ew youre old now @EKaspbrak

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** @trashmouth You’re older than me

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** @EKaspbrak still ew

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** @trashmouth Fuck you lol

**richie tozier ✓ @trashmouth ** @EKaspbrak ON THE PLANE TO PARIS PL EAS E 

**Edward Kaspbrak ✓ @EKaspbrak** Wait, hold on the fuck up, when did this happen? 

**Author's Note:**

> (the other losers all schemed to get eddie verified as his birthday gift!)
> 
> also come be my friend on twitter: [ @plinys ](https://twitter.com/plinys)


End file.
